Unbelievable
by foolofatook001
Summary: In which Hiro inadvertently introduces his big brother and his crush. Bit of an AU - details within. Tomadashi! Ongoing updates.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **As the description suggests, this is a bit of an AU, in which Tadashi and Honey Lemon do not attend SFIT with the rest of the gang. Tadashi is still into robotics, but wasn't able to go to SFIT due to various reasons. Also, I'm Tomadashi trash... We'll see how this goes.

* * *

"School was _so cool_!" Hiro enthused, dashing into the room he shared with Tadashi. Tadashi looked up from his Asimov book.

"Really?" he said, sticking a bookmark between the pages and sitting up. "Not too _nerdy_ for you?" he teased, repeating his brother's complaints before he'd been forced to attend the science school by Aunt Cass (_You're not passing up this scholarship, Hiro. You're a smart kid and I don't want you wasting your time_, she'd said, uncharacteristically stern.) Tadashi was going to college downtown - he'd considered the tech institute, but Nihonia State had offered him a generous scholarship; SFIT hadn't. He loved computers and robotics, but he would freely admit Hiro had him beat there. He was majoring in mechanical engineering, but was doing some tinkering on the side - he and Hiro had a project going together for a sort of nurse robot. Hiro was doing the programming; Tadashi was designing the robot.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I take back everything - it's pretty great."

Tadashi smiled. "Glad to hear it."

Tadashi would hear quite a bit about Hiro's school over the coming months. "Tadashi, they gave us all our own lab -"

"I've been working on this project for physics - "

"Wasabi - he's the OCD one - tested his laser for the first time - "

"Professor Callaghan complimented your design, and had some pointers - "

"I started the medical database for Baymax today - "

And so on. Tadashi listened with a smile, glad his little brother was finally finding something productive to do with that brain of his. And he was glad that Hiro was making friends. He heard about Wasabi (apparently a nickname, but one Hiro hadn't explained) and Fred often. But the one he heard about most was…

"GoGo's working on this electromagnetic bike thing - it's the _coolest_. Zero friction, super lightweight…"

"GoGo's lab station's right next to mine, so I got to help her today - "

"GoGo totally _roasted _Fred today at lunch - "

"GoGo did _this_ \- "

"GoGo did _that_ \- "

"Sounds like you've got it bad for this GoGo girl," Tadashi commented after one of Hiro's _many_ stories about her.

"No - !" Hiro denied, instantly, but his face was going red.

"Sure," Tadashi smirked.

"I don't!"

"Whatever you say," Tadashi said, hiding his smile. "I'm going to have to meet your friends sometime. Maybe I can bring Honey Lemon along," he said, naming his best friend from school, who was a common fixture at the Hamada household.

"Sure!" Hiro agreed, enthusiastically. "We can meet up for lunch tomorrow."

"I'll ask Honey," Tadashi said, picking up his phone.

"I'll text Fred and Wasabi," Hiro said, swinging his swivel chair around to his desk, where his phone lay.

"What, you don't have _GoGo's_ number?" Tadashi asked innocently, glancing over just in time to catch Hiro's furious flush. He snickered as he fired off the text.

_Hiro invited us to lunch tomorrow with his SFIT friends. Do you want to go?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Love to! I want to meet all of Hiro's friends! :D_

Tadashi smiled fondly at Honey's enthusiasm and showed Hiro the text. "She's in."

"Fred's in," Hiro said, glancing down at his phone. "And Wasabi's texting GoGo." A quick _ding! _made Hiro pick up his phone again. A smile broke out over his face. "GoGo and Wasabi are in, too," he said, thumbs flying over the small screen.

"Alright," Tadashi said, smiling. "Let's do this."

After class the next day, Tadashi and Honey drove over in Tadashi's car (he and Hiro had installed some modifications a couple summers ago, and it was now totally hydro-powered and _very _efficient) over to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where they would meet up with Hiro and his friends.

Tadashi pulled into the lab parking lot. He could see Hiro's bike, leaned haphazardly against the rack and shook his head, noting the lack of a bike lock. "Unbelievable," he sighed, pulling his lock out of his glove compartment. Honey laughed as he climbed out of the car and attached the bike lock.

"Little forgetful Hiro," she smiled. "Ready to go in?"

"After you," Tadashi said, adjusting his baseball cap and pulling the door open for Honey, following her in.

The lab was an inventor's paradise - individual workstations, blueprints covering the walls, scrap metal and spare parts scattered on tables. Tadashi turned slowly, taking in the whole thing. For the first time, he felt a little envious of Hiro.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, barreling into the room, a group of college-age students right behind him.

"Hey, little brother," Tadashi said, grinning.

"Hiro!" Honey said brightly, also smiling.

"Hey, Honey," Hiro said, pulling up right before he ran into them. "So! These are my friends," he said, gesturing to the group behind him. "This is Fred - " A boy with a beanie, long hair, a complacent look, and a fairly large nose waved lazily and grinned at them.

"'Sup?" he asked.

"Wasabi - " The big African-American man with the bushy ponytail and crisp sweater gave a quick wave.

"Hello," he said. _The OCD one,_ Tadashi remembered, and grinned.

"And GoGo," Hiro finished quickly, with a glare that clearly said _Don't you dare say anything_ to Tadashi.

The short Asian girl with a purple streak in her hair and a bored expression gave them a once-over, then saluted with two fingers.

"Hey," she said. "Little Hamada talks about you all the time." Then she blew an enormous pink bubble of gum and let it pop. Tadashi eyed her curiously. So this was the famous GoGo. He'd have to keep an eye on her.

"Guys, this is my older brother, Tadashi, and his best friend, Honey Lemon," Hiro said.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Honey gushed.

"We've heard a lot about you," Tadashi added with a wry smile.

"Same here," Fred said, laconically. "How do you feel about superheroes?" he asked, out of the blue.

Hiro facepalmed.

"Love 'em," Tadashi replied, nonplussed.

"Really?" Fred said, suddenly animated. "Marvel or DC?"

"Marvel, obviously," Tadashi scoffed.

"No way, dude! Me too! Who's - "

"Okay," GoGo interrupted. "Going outside _now_ or we'll never get to lunch." She marched out the door, and after a brief pause, they all followed her. _Bossy_, Tadashi thought. _And impatient. And a bit abrupt._

"So, who's your favorite superhero?" Fred continued as they walked outside, heading for the pizza place a couple blocks from SFIT's campus.

"Captain America," Tadashi replied. "I admire his strength of character."

"Mine's Spider-man," Fred told him. "Total classic!"

"I prefer Hawkeye," Wasabi weighed in. "He's clean and precise. I can appreciate that." His friends all snorted, and even Tadashi chuckled. "What?" Wasabi demanded.

"I have a question," Honey Lemon said in her sweet voice, trying to change the subject. "Is Wasabi your real name?"

If anything, the big man's face grew more annoyed. "I spill wasabi on my shirt one time, people," he snapped. "_One_ time!"

"Oh," said Honey, backtracking. "Sorry - um - "

"We're here!" Tadashi announced, saving Honey from further awkwardness. He held the door for everyone as they trooped in, falling in at the rear, right behind Hiro. "There's a good table over there," he continued, pointing to a fairly large table near the back that could seat all of them. They took the table, Tadashi ending up between Hiro and Honey, with GoGo right across from him. Wasabi straightened the silverware in front of him absently. GoGo popped her gum.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, coming over to them.

o0o

They left an hour later, Tadashi and Honey having been officially welcomed to the group. Even GoGo, who seemed the most reticent of them, had clapped him on the back as they parted ways in the lab's parking lot. "See you around, Hamada," she'd said.

"I like Hiro's friends," Honey announced, on the drive back to school.

"Me too," Tadashi agreed. "They seem like a good group."

"I also noticed that he seemed to be paying a lot of attention to GoGo," she added slyly.

Tadashi laughed. "She's half of what he talks about at home. He's got it bad."

"I knew it!" Honey squealed. "That's so adorable."

"Yeah," Tadashi agreed. "But I don't think she knows about it. And _don't _try to set them up," he warned Honey. "He's fifteen, and she's a college student."

Honey pouted at him. "Tadashi…"

"No," Tadashi said firmly. "He isn't allowed to date til he's sixteen anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch dates with the SFIT crew became a weekly thing. They ranged from pizza to sushi to burgers to (once, for Hiro's sixteenth birthday) ice cream, and generally ended up being a good time. After the first time, Tadashi and Honey had been accepted fully into the little group, until Tadashi felt just as comfortable hanging out with Fred or Wasabi as he did with Honey or Hiro. GoGo, though - there was something about her that made him keep a little bit of distance between them. He told himself it was her attitude, and her bluntness, and her impatience, nothing to do with the way his stomach swooped when she said, "Hey, Hamada," or the way she looked so confident and fearless every time she jumped off her motorcycle, or the fact that the purple streak in her hair just made her eyes stand out more. Hiro talked just as much about her as he had before (he tried to make it more subtle but Tadashi could see through it instantly), but for some reason he found himself eager to hear what she'd done that day, as opposed to - not tuning out, he wouldn't tune Hiro out _ever_ \- but he supposed he wasn't just passively listening anymore. He bit his lip every time he caught himself doing this and told himself it was dangerous.

He kept doing it anyway.

o0o

"Hey, Hamada," came GoGo's usual greeting from her workstation near the door. "No Honey today?"

"No, she had a chemistry lab that went long," Tadashi said, looking around the lab. "She should be able to meet us wherever we end up going, though. Where is everyone?"

GoGo shrugged. "Calculus lecture. It's running late."

"You didn't go?" Tadashi asked, pulling a chair over out of Hiro's workspace and sitting on it backwards, his arms draped over the back of the chair, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Nah," she replied, with a pop of her bubblegum. "I'd rather work on this." She patted the metal bike frame on the table in front of her.

"Electromagnetic suspension, right?" Tadashi said.

"Yep."

"How's it coming?"

She was quiet a moment, as if weighing her answer. "It's not fast enough," she said finally. "What about you? Little Hamada's always talking about that robot of yours."

"Baymax - that's what we're calling it, Baymax - is coming along pretty well," Tadashi told her. "I've been designing the body while Hiro works on the programming. He got the medical database mostly up-to-date a couple months ago. We'll be ready to start building soon."  
"What's he look like?" GoGo asked.

"I'll show you," Tadashi said, his face lighting up. Swinging his legs over to the side of the chair so he could rummage through his bag, he pulled out his laptop. He flipped it open, typed in his password, and pulled up his "Baymax" file, complete with schematics and 3-D renderings of his planned design. "That's him," he said, pointing at a thumbnail-size picture of a small white figure. He tapped the image, blowing it up.

"He's fat," was GoGo's sole comment.

"He's vinyl," Tadashi said, chuckling. "He inflates to full size when he's activated - he's pretty compact without all the air in him, fits in a suitcase. Hiro's going to program him so he's sound-activated - probably by the sound of someone in pain. Anyway, once he's got the basic program done, I'll build the bot, and then we'll start testing him."

"It's a nurse bot, right?" GoGo asked, reaching over Tadashi's shoulder and spinning the 3-D image of Baymax idly.

"Y-yeah," Tadashi said, trying to ignore how close she was. "That's why I designed him to look all soft and fat. So he's non-threatening. And… huggable." He was rambling, realized he was rambling, and stopped himself.

"Cool," she said, pulling back to blow a bubble. "You should bring him here and work on him."

"Oh - well - we were just going to do it in the garage," Tadashi explained, adjusting his baseball cap - a nervous habit.

"There's an extra lab in the back that no one's using," GoGo said with a shrug. "And this way you could use our stuff. Your garage is cool, I'm sure - " Here she smirked, and Tadashi rolled his eyes - "but this lab is better."

"I'd have to clear it with Callaghan… and see if Hiro is okay with it," Tadashi said carefully. GoGo frowned.

"Why wouldn't he be okay with it?" she asked. Distantly, Tadashi reflected that this was the longest sustained conversation he'd had with her.

"Oh, you know," he said lightly. "He might not want his big brother crashing his school every day. He sees enough of me as it is."

"That kid hero-worships you, Hamada," GoGo told him, bluntly, and he blinked. "He won't complain."

"O-oh," he said, surprised. Hiro hero-worshiped him? He'd never realized. As he pondered this, GoGo turned back to her half-finished bike.

"Besides," she said. "You belong here as much as he does." And with that, she marched over to the scrap metal table and started digging around loudly, Tadashi blinking after her.

When Hiro and the others came in from their lecture ("_Twenty minutes_ behind schedule," Wasabi was complaining), they were treated with the sight of a long-suffering Tadashi holding GoGo's bike frame inches from the ground while she crouched near the floor, tinkering with the wheels.

"I don't get why you can't use your regular lift," he was saying, for at least the tenth time.

"Doesn't go low enough, Hamada," was the terse reply. "Now shut up. I'm trying to focus."

"Isn't it _hard_, working two inches away from the floor?"

"Hamada."

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Fred cried, and Tadashi looked up, startled. "Tadashi, my man!"

"Hey, Fred," he replied, smiling. "I'd high five you, but my hands are full," he said. GoGo snorted. Tadashi's mouth twitched up.

"It's okay, man," Fred said, walking over and slapping his palm to Tadashi's forehead, making him jerk back in surprise. GoGo gave a warning growl. "Head five!" Fred said, grinning like a lunatic.

"Where's Honey?" Wasabi wanted to know.

"Chemistry lab. She'll be by later," Tadashi explained.

"When did you get here?" asked Hiro.

"11:30, like normal," Tadashi said with a shrug. "How was the calculus lecture?"

"Boring," Hiro said, tossing his bag into his swivel chair with aim made perfect by practice. The chair went spinning into Hiro's desk. "Where are we going for lunch?"

"I'm feeling… takeout," said Fred, idly spinning a pencil between his fingers.

"No, no, no - we did takeout two weeks ago," Wasabi protested. "We can't do it again so soon!"

"Pizza?"

"Last week."

"Burgers?"

"Week before the takeout."

"Tacos?"

Wasabi paused. "Have we done tacos?" He pulled out a notebook and started flipping through it, muttering "_Tacos, tacos, tacos…"_

Hiro stared at him. "You take notes on where we eat?" he said. "That's a lot, even for you."

"We haven't done tacos for two months," Wasabi announced, snapping the notebook shut.

"So we _could_ do those?" Tadashi suggested, with only a hint of a smile on his face. He glanced down and caught GoGo's eye; she smirked at him and looked back down at her wheels.

"Yes," Wasabi said, decisively.

"Great," Tadashi declared, "because my arms are _killing _me."

"Don't be a baby, Hamada," GoGo said, not looking up from her work.

"Didn't you hear the man? It's lunchtime," Tadashi protested.

GoGo looked up at him and popped her gum. Then she stood up and set her pliers on her workbench. "You can put the bike up now," she told Tadashi. "Unless your arms are too _tired_ to lift it."

"Very funny," Tadashi said, setting the bike up in its rack with no small amount of relief. He followed the group outside, falling in with Wasabi as they strolled through the campus toward the Mexican restaurant a couple blocks away.

"I'm surprised," Wasabi said suddenly, glancing over at Tadashi.

"How come?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, GoGo let you touch her bike," Wasabi said. "When I tried to straighten it the other day - it was crooked on her workstation! - she nearly bit my head off, and I've known her for two years. So when we walked in and you were holding her bike…" He shrugged. "I guess she trusts you."

"Yeah, it's weird, you know?" Fred chimed in. "Normally she wouldn't do that. She must really like you, dude," he said, winking and elbowing Tadashi. Wasabi's brow furrowed as he considered this.

"Huh," said Tadashi, at a loss. He reached up to adjust his baseball cap.

"How do you guys feel about Sam's Sandwiches?" Fred asked, totally changing the subject.

"What? We're not going there! We agreed we were going to Super Taco!" Wasabi protested instantly.

"Chill, my man," Fred said, looking slightly alarmed. "I was just asking, like, in general, how you felt about it."

"I think their sandwiches are pretty good - especially that one with the pepperoni and salami," Tadashi said, grateful for the subject change and trying to salvage the conversation before Wasabi had a meltdown.

"Dude, yes," Fred said, pointing at him. "Those are great. But I personally prefer the tuna melt - so good."

"It stinks up the lab every time you bring one in," Wasabi objected.

"Just sharing the love," Fred said with a wide grin.

"What are you sharing?" Hiro asked, falling back with GoGo, who was focused on her phone.

"Tuna melts," Tadashi said, smiling.

"I thought we were getting tacos?" Hiro asked.

"We _are_," Wasabi interjected.

"Honey's meeting us there. She just got out of class," GoGo reported, looking up from her phone. "Come on, losers. Pick up the pace."

"Losers? That hurts," Tadashi called as GoGo marched ahead.

"Don't be a baby, Hamada," was the reply he got, tossed over a leather-clad shoulder that was quickly getting ahead of the group.

Tadashi grinned to himself, hurrying behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know it seems like Tadashi's kind of being a jerk to Hiro. But it'll work out! (And he's not entirely aware - he's mostly just being his friendly Disney prince self.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you bring coffee?" asked GoGo as he walked into the lab, lugging a crate of parts for Baymax with him - a tray of coffee indeed balanced on top of the crate.

"Hey, GoGo," Tadashi replied with a smile. The girl was bent over her workstation tinkering with her bike. She hadn't even looked up.

"Hey, Hamada," she said, still focused on her bike. "Did you bring coffee?" Tadashi laughed.

"Unbelievable," he said. She'd texted him earlier that morning and asked if he could pick up coffee; she didn't want to leave the lab and she knew he was coming by anyway. He never had class on Wednesday mornings, so he'd agreed. "There," he continued, setting one of the cups on her desk as he balanced the crate on his knee. "Black, just for you."

"There's a ten in my wallet for you," she said, narrowing her eyes at a particularly stubborn bolt.

"Don't worry about it - it's my treat," Tadashi said. She looked up for the first time, her narrowed eyes focusing on him.

"Okay," was all she said, but her gaze was disconcerting. Tadashi adjusted his baseball cap and beat a hasty retreat to his lab. Technically, it was his and Hiro's, but Hiro already had a lab and that was taken up by his micro-bot project. This lab was specifically for Baymax, and was really more Tadashi's on the whole. He kept extra notebooks and things there, and was often found there when he had some down time from his own classes at Nihonia State or working at the cafe.

Tadashi set the crate of parts down and pulled out his toolbox. "Let's get started," he said aloud, then grinned sheepishly when he realized there was no one to hear him. The first thing to be constructed was the carbon-fiber skeleton. Hiro had originally wanted a titanium alloy, but Tadashi had pointed out that carbon fiber would be lighter and therefore better for their inflatable robot.

Tadashi wasn't quite sure how long he'd been working on the skeleton - it was coming together nicely, and he always got absorbed into the work when it was going well - when he was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Hey, Hamada."

Tadashi looked up to see GoGo leaning casually in the doorway. "Oh, hi, GoGo," he said with a smile, feeling his back pop as he straightened up. "What's up?"

"You have that shift at the cafe that starts at three, don't you?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Yes…" he said slowly, confused as to why she was bringing it up. He was also a little surprised that she'd bothered to work out his schedule.

"It's two-fifteen right now," she said flatly, pointing to the digital clock above his head.

"Shoot!" Tadashi scrambled around the lab frantically picking up his tools. "Ah, Aunt Cass always wants me there fifteen minutes early - "

"Did you walk?" GoGo interrupted. Tadashi's shoulders slumped further. He'd ordered the parts for Baymax to be delivered to the SFIT campus mail office using Hiro's student mailbox and walked from Nihonia State's campus to SFIT - making a stop for GoGo's coffee at the cafe beforehand, of course. Nihonia State wasn't too terribly far from the cafe, but SFIT was a good deal out of the way and he would most certainly be late if he walked, even if he left right at that moment.

"That's what I thought," GoGo said, taking in his flustered state. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. I was done anyway."

"Would you really?" Tadashi said, his relief making him gush. He hugged GoGo quickly. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it," GoGo said dryly, pushing him away. "Come on or you'll really be late."

They pulled up to the cafe on GoGo's motorcycle ten minutes later. Tadashi had his arms in a death grip around GoGo's waist because _holy heaven no one should take those hills that fast_. He'd never had the… _experience_ of GoGo's driving and now understood why Wasabi was so adamant that she never drive the group anywhere.

"We're here, Hamada," she said, seemingly unconcerned by the near brushes with death they'd just had over the last ten minutes. "You can let go of me now."

"R-right," Tadashi said. He generally had a strong stomach. He liked roller coasters. But he definitely had weak legs as he climbed off of GoGo's motorcycle. "Thank you," he repeated, and she gave him her custom two-fingered salute and a smirk.

"That's for the coffee!" she yelled as she roared off. Tadashi took a moment to compose himself, then went inside.

Of course, Aunt Cass and Hiro were both at the counter, giving him twin incredulous looks. Aunt Cass was the first to speak. "Who was that, Tadashi?" she asked, an almost believable innocent tone in her voice.

"That was GoGo," Tadashi said, keeping his tone as light as possible. "She's one of Hiro's friends. She offered me a ride here since I had to work and she was heading out anyway." Hiro's shoulders seemed to relax a little at this.

"Oh, GoGo! That's right. She seemed like an… interesting girl," Aunt Cass said, beaming at Tadashi. "That's who you picked up coffee for earlier, wasn't it?"

"Coffee?" Hiro repeated, glancing at his older brother with a frown.

Tadashi showed him the terse text message he'd gotten earlier in the day. _Hamada. Need caffeine. Can't leave lab._

Hiro laughed outright. "Man, she has you running errands for her? You just let her walk all over you, 'Dashi!"

"Your brother's just being a gentleman," Aunt Cass put in. "Girls like that kind of thing."

That shut Hiro up.

Tadashi caught him being much more polite around GoGo and Honey for the next several weeks whenever they were in the lab together.


End file.
